Various foot pedal devices have been used to control electric trolling motors without the use of your hands. Such foot pedal devices have been widely used to control bow mounted electric trolling motors.
Foot control devices of the prior art are often difficult to operate, more specifically it is difficult to obtain accurate controlled steering if substantial foot force must be applied just to get steering movement to start. This problem is made more acute by the fact that in certain devices of the prior art very small movements of the pedal will lead to major changes in steering direction which can result in oversteering.